I'll be there for you
by crimsie
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic published on this website. I hope you guys like it. I've been a big fan of the show for my whole life and a big shipper of Phoebe x Joey. English is not my first language so please bear that in mind and the timeline is a bit off but its a fanfiction! More interesting and jucy stuff are coming, stay tuned!


She didn't dare to tell anyone about her true feelings. She had been the ''weird girl'' of the group, always a bizarre story to tell but this time she didn't feel like opening her mouth to anything the other friends said.

While sitting at the sofa she didn't make a sound to Rachel's observance.

''Hey Pheebs, are you okay? You haven't said anything the whole day.'' Rachel walked over to Phoebe who held a oversized cup in her hands.

''Oh no, no, I'm okay. I've just been...y'know. Y'know?''

''No Pheebs, I don't know.'' Rachel sighed with a half of smile.

"I've been having this gray very dark aura around me and I guess it's because of me. Like I have this little grumpy dark cloud wherever I go." she gestured with her hands over her head.

"Oh, well bad grumpy cloud? I guess?"

"But you know, thanks for caring... Oh, I have to leave now." Phoebe jumped out from the sofa and took her bag. "I have client coming in, thanks for the coffee, it was... not as awful as it used to be." she faked a smile and almost ran out from the coffee house.

She didn't have a client coming, she wanted to be alone for a moment or two. Thinking how she could get over her feelings for Joey. How he had supposedly fallen in love with her sister Ursula and the way he talked to her when thinking she was her. _I'd love to have a guy speak like that to me. What was it Ursula had that I don't? We are copies of each other, and he has known me for years_. The way his lips touched hers felt like a thousand waves hitting her. It was the best kiss ever. And she wished she could experience it for one last time.

She was engaged to be married to Mike Hannigan. The first couple of months she was genuinely happy but then again there was Joey. Every time she remembered, she felt a hard rock in her throat. What if it was Joey? Why couldn't Mike be Joey? Why isn't Joey Mike? These thoughts went through her head until she decided to just stop thinking of Joey and solely focus on her new life with Mike. It wasn't easy, just to see Joey's face every day with their friends just made her whole world stop.

JOEY POV

''Man, I can't believe Phoebe is getting married.'' Joey said finished his beer. It wasn't supposed to happen, not for him and not for Phoebe.

"I don't know, I think she's happy." Chandler said and made himself comfortable in front of the TV.

"What do you mean 'I think she's happy'?'' Joey asked confused. ''She's either happy or she's not. I however think she's rushing into this."

Chandler looked at his friend suspiciously. ''Why do you all of sudden care?''

''Phoebe is my best friend. Well, best girl-friend...And I want her to be happy. I care for her! And that guy Mike... If you ask me he looks a like hobo, how is he going to provide for her?'' Joey went into defense mode and suddenly felt like he had said too much.

''Oh so you can?'' Chandler snickered.

Joey muttered to himself. He always had a soft spot for Phoebe. She was the closest friend he ever had. It had crossed his mind that maybe she was more than a friend, he could actually see a future with the odd blonde girl that always made him feel secure about himself. Ever since his fling with Ursula he thought for himself how he fell 'in love' with Ursula. Ursula did not have any of the qualities of Phoebe. Ursula was cold and reserved while Phoebe was the opposite. He loved everything about Phoebe but Ursula's traits did nothing for him. Until he realized, him falling in love with Ursula was not him actually loving Ursula, it was him falling in love with someone who is the copy of the one he truly loves and care for. _Maybe that's why her rejection hit me hard? _Joey thought. _I'm afraid of being rejected by Phoebe so that's why I told myself it's Urs I wanted but truly it was the closest way I could come to Phoebe? Damn I need a head doctor. I'm crazy stupid in love with Phoebe Buffay._

"Joe? Hey Joey!" Chandler shouted making Joey jump out of his day daydreaming.

"Uh, what dude?"

"Another beer please?"

Joey handed out a cold beer to his friend and went back to his daydreaming. _I have to tell her, I'm going to tell her._


End file.
